1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to identification systems and, more specifically, to a vehicle identification system able to transmit and receive identification or information on a particular vehicle in transit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous identification systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,822; 5,053,746; 5,105,179 and 5,500,638 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An electronic license tag or plate formed into a unitary structure and including a single antenna system cooperating in a system comprising a harmonic radiator which transmits a pulse coded identification signal in response to an interrogation signal, and in a signal communication path for detecting and decoding code modulations in the interrogation signal and deriving therefrom an information signal which is communicated to the operator of a vehicle to which the tag or plate is affixed.
A vehicular communication device includes a visual display panel comprising a matrix of LED light members operative through a controller and keyboard. The panel is mounted rearwardly of a vehicle forwardly of the trunk lid. The panel includes bracket members for securement of the panel to the vehicular trunk overlying a vehicular bumper. The panel may optionally include hydraulic cylinder to pivot the panel for enhanced visual positioning relative to a rearwardly positioned individual.
An electronic display license plate and message center for use on automobiles and other vehicles. The electronic display license plate is a replacement for the standard metal license plate, and may be constructed as a part of the car, such as an integral part of the taillight assembly, or may be constructed as a bolt-on replacement module for existing license plates. The display may be constructed from an array of light-emitting diodes, or a liquid crystal display, or from an electroluminescent panel. A configuration cartridge, typically containing a read only memory (ROM) circuit, contains license plate information such as state, county, license number, and expiration date, configures the display for the particular vehicle. The electronic display license plate may also contain circuitry to detect the expiration of the license and appropriately indicate that expiration by flashing or inverting the display, or causing it to go blank.
A method of communication between vehicle operators. The invention employs common display LED's, the segments of which when appropriately turned on issue desired messages on the reader board for the operators of other vehicles. To issue a message the operator of a vehicle simply depresses a button on the control box, the operator of a vehicle behind sees the message for a length of time set by a monostable timer.